Take A Shot, Then Another
by lonely-Umbreon455
Summary: AU  It's Friday at Akatsuki University. Itachi is bored and Deidara is feeling competitive. Rated M for safety. Yes, I am aware that this summary sucks.


**This is actually the first yaoi fanfic that I've posted. I actually put a lot of time into it...time that probably should've been devoted to school work, but whatever. It's a little late for me to change that now. ;) I hope my effort wasn't wasted and that you all enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Itachi, Deidara, or any other characters from Naruto.**

* * *

**Take A Shot…then Another**

The raven was taking a long drag from his cancer stick when Deidara had returned to the residence hall with the food. The Uchiha was standing beneath the shelter of the designated smoking area attached to the building in order to avoid getting drenched by the rain. He wore a black t-shirt with a ring on it that contained the various religious symbols. The word "coexist" was then printed within the ring. Beneath the t-shirt was a grey long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans completed his outfit. His dark hair was pulled back in its usual ponytail and as always, a necklace with three metal rings was clasped around his neck.

In Deidara's opinion, Itachi was a strange one. Brilliant, but strange. From what he knew, the other man was a genius, a damn prodigy…and he had a good body to boot. (Deidara had only caught glimpses of it, but he would say it was one of an athlete or maybe that singer from some boy band about a sink who went solo and became an actor.) He often kept to himself which the blonde had no problem with. But the Uchiha was just too quiet for the artist's tastes. He seemed indifferent about everything, showing little to no emotion. Yet time had enabled Deidara to pick up on some of Itachi's habits and clued the artist in to what was going on under the Uchiha's mask.

Right now for instance, Itachi was aggravated…immensely. The Uchiha only lit up when he was exceptionally angry. Deidara knew that it was because the male had called home earlier and had spoken to his father. It was actually the reason the artist had volunteered to go out and get food. No one wanted to be around when Itachi talked to his father. The two had a rather poor relationship and smoking was Itachi's special way of rebelling against the man. Normally, the raven could keep those sentiments beneath the surface, but after a particularly trying conversation with the man, Itachi would punish his father by smoking a cigarette. But Deidara was always baffled as to why it was a punishment for Fugaku. As far as he knew, the raven's father had no clue that he smoked. If anything, his friend was punishing himself by damaging his body and health.

It wasn't like Itachi smoked often though. It probably took him several months to get through a single pack. But he handled them like a pro.

As Deidara approached, Itachi brought the cigarette to his lips and inhaled. The grey smoke curled around the man as he exhaled and the artist could see the tension leaving the other man's body. The icy demeanor that normally followed the phone calls had almost completely melted away.

"What did you get?" the raven asked.

"Chinese, yeah," Deidara replied as he joined his friend under the shelter, grateful to be out of the rain. "Kisame ordered for you."

Flicking ashes from his cigarette, Itachi nodded. "Well, I'm just about done here so I'll help you carry the bags up."

The artist watched as the Uchiha took a final pull and those dark eyes became unfocused as he retrieved his lighter from his pocket. It had a geometric design and contained various oranges that Deidara automatically associated with fire. His right hand hung at his side as he unconsciously gave the lighter a few flicks. Itachi's eyes stared almost unseeingly at the remains of his cigarette as he rolled it between his fingers before finally putting it out in nearby ashtray.

Returning his lighter to his pocket, Itachi wordlessly extended a hand to take some of the bags from Deidara. The artist handed a couple off without complaint. Using his now free hand, he pushed the hood of his jacket off his head revealing his long blonde hair. The pair entered the residence hall and walked up the stairs to Itachi and Kisame's room on the fourth floor. (Of all the dorm buildings, they had to get the one without an elevator. It made move-in day a real pain in the ass. But other than that, it was halfway decent.)

Walking into the room, they found Itachi's roommate playing video games. Kisame was a rather tall individual. He was almost a head taller than Itachi who in turn had a few inches on Deidara. His hair was spiked up and dyed blue. Deidara had once asked what Kisame's natural hair color was. The other male responded with a wicked grin and asked how badly the artist wanted to know. Deidara decided never to ask again.

"What did you get, Kisame?" Itachi questioned as he placed his bags on the table and searched through them.

"Uh…crab rangoon, fried rice, and orange chicken," the taller male replied as he threw a grenade and ducked behind a wall.

After removing his rain soaked jacket, Deidara searched through his own bags and helped separate the food into the three orders. Grabbing his containers, the artist claimed the seat to Kisame's left.

"Oi," he said as he nudged the larger man with his elbow. "Get your food."

Reluctantly, Kisame paused the game and got up to get his food. Itachi took the empty chair to the right of his roommate's seat and opened his styrofoam container.

"You owe me twenty bucks, un."

The raven glanced at Deidara from the corner of his eye then broke his chopsticks. "Aa."

Deft fingers held the wooden utensils with ease as Itachi began eating. Deidara felt a spark of jealousy as he ate somewhat clumsily with his own chopsticks.

"About time you got back, Deidara," Kisame teased as he returned his seat. "If Sasori was here, he'd have your head for making him wait so long."

"I wasn't gone that long," the artist argued. "And I would've been up sooner if I didn't have to wait for Mr. Nicotine over there to finish his cig. Blame him."

Kisame laughed at that while Itachi merely ignored the jab. As the three conversed and played video games, the storm outside gradually grew worse. After several hours passed, lightning and thunder had joined the heavy rain as it hit the windows.

They only had two controllers and of his own choice, Itachi was usually the one to sit out.

"It's a little hard for me to kick your ass if you don't play, Uchiha," Deidara taunted as he hit a few buttons.

"It's co-op mode, Deidara," the raven answered with a sigh.

There was a laugh between them as Kisame paused the game. "Well, if you wanna get competitive Dei, we could play a drinking game. There's everclear in the fridge."

"All right. Let's see who could take more shots, un."

With a grin, the blue haired college student stood and walked over to the fridge to retrieve the alcohol. Just as he was about to grab two shot glasses, Itachi spoke up.

"I'm in."

Kisame nearly dropped the glasses. He stared at his roommate with a skeptical expression. "You're going to drink?"

The Uchiha shrugged. "Why not? I have nothing better to do. I don't have any homework or upcoming tests to worry about either."

"So much for being your typical Friday night," Kisame murmured disbelief clear in his voice. He set a shot glass on either end of the table with the bottle of everclear in the middle. "Well, if Itachi says he's gonna drink, I definitely wanna be sober enough to remember it. It's a special event if you decide to partake."

Deidara and Itachi take their places on the floor at either end of the table as their friend poured alcohol into the glasses.

"This is going to be a test of endurance," the tall male explained. "You two have to match each other shot for shot until one either throws up, passes out, or you reach five shots. I don't need one of you dying. If you make it to five, you'll have to stand to make sure you two feel the effects. You both know where the garbage is. Got it?"

There was an enthusiastic affirmation from the blonde artist while Itachi gave a simple nod.

"Care to make it interesting?" Deidara challenged with a smirk. Itachi's expression remained indifferent so the male continued. "If I win, you have to do whatever I say for a week!"

The raven lifted a brow questioningly as he focused on his friend's blue eyes. The younger male appeared completely serious. He was confident in his ability to hold the alcohol.

"What? You scared, un."

With a shake of the head, Itachi allowed a hint of a smile to tug at his lips. "If I win, you must do me a favor."

The smirk on Deidara's face disappeared. "What kind of favor, un?"

The genius shrugged. "Not sure yet. Maybe to buy me a good cup of coffee or a new pack of cigs since I'm almost out."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "How many do you have left? Two? Three? That'll last you at the very least another month."

"I'll think of something," Itachi assured.

Deidara glanced at Kisame who shrugged. Looking back at his opponent, the artist held out his hand. "Fine. We've got a deal, un."

Taking the artist's hand, Itachi agreed and the two shook on it. The blue haired man grinned, happy that the competition was going to begin.

"Let's get started then."

The contenders prepared themselves. Itachi fingered his shot glass as he studied the clear liquid while the blonde chose to stare down his opponent.

"Three….two…one…Go!"

As the two downed their shots, Kisame wasn't sure who would come out victorious. The blonde had more experience with alcohol and therefore, could probably hold it better than the Uchiha. However, his roommate had about fifteen pounds on the artist. The extra muscle gave Itachi an advantage. But Deidara always needed to prove himself against the genius. In this competition, his pride was on the line. Itachi had his own pride too.

The pair put down their empty shot glasses with a clink. Three shots down and Kisame could see the alcohol taking effect. Both males had flushed faces. Itachi was clearly struggling to keep his eyes open. Kisame had never seen the other looking so tired before. Meanwhile, the blonde across from his roommate was displaying a decrease in his coordination. Kisame was getting worried that Deidara would end up dropping his shot glass. He really didn't want to deal with broken glass and alcohol soaking into the carpet.

They reached their fifth shot and the blue haired male told them to stand. Eager to win, Deidara quickly got to his feet…and immediately regretted it as blood rushed to his brain. He stumbled back slightly and shot out a hand to steady himself via the wall. Itachi got up considerably slower. Kisame could tell that his friend was struggling. Once he was upright, Itachi brought a hand to his head. He blinked rapidly and Kisame knew that the genius wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep for hours or at the very least, sit back down.

Glassy blue eyes found equally glazed onyx. Their gazes were fixed on one another. Deidara took deep breaths as he tried desperately to steady the world around him. He fought against the nausea he felt. The battle was lost when his stomach gave a lurch.

Spinning around, the blonde lunged for the trash can. While Deidara emptied the contents of his stomach, Itachi faltered. Kisame was just able to grab a hold of his roommate's arm to keep him from crashing to the floor. He eased the Uchiha down gently.

"Congrats. You win, Itachi." The raven's eyes slid closed. "Just barely anyway."

Deidara returned and collapsed before the table. "That sucked, un," he slurred.

The blue haired male chuckled as he rose. "I'll bet. Keep an eye on Itachi for a minute while I go wash out the trash can. He may have won but you're in better shape at the moment."

Laying on the floor and staring at the ceiling, the artist grunted in acknowledgement. After Kisame returned, he had stayed with pair for a few hours to ensure they weren't suffering from alcohol poisoning. There were a few times when he needed to nudge Itachi to make sure he didn't pass out and Deidara barely moved from his spot on the floor. At least the blonde was able to hold some kind of conversation. It helped pass the time for a while, but eventually Kisame grew tired. He could only babysit them for so long. Considering the conditions of his friends, he figured they wouldn't cause trouble. It was a wonder how the Uchiha genius hadn't passed out yet although he finally laid down. Meanwhile, the artist appeared physically unable to get up. There was no way the taller male was going to lug the blonde up another floor to his own room.

"Dei, I'm gonna take your room key and crash in your room," Kisame explained after cleaning up the evidence of the night. "I'm sure Sasori won't mind since he's gone for the weekend. I'll see you two in the morning."

The blonde waved absentmindedly as the tall male rummaged through the pockets of the jacket he wore earlier. Once the key was found, their friend bid them goodnight and locked the door behind him after flicking off the light. It was silent except for the rain against the window until a sudden boom of thunder roused the Uchiha from his semi-unconscious state. A fresh wave of storms was coming in.

The raven groaned as he sat up. Holding his head, he muttered "fuck."

A few feet away, Deidara snorted in laughter. "Wow. Never would've thought I'd hear the great Itachi Uchiha curse."

"What can I say?" Itachi replied. "I'm full of surprises."

"Yeah? So what's the favor I have to do?" the blonde asked, turning his head to look at his friend. "You won after all. Or is that a surprise too?"

A smirk tugged at the genius's lips. "Honestly, I'm not sure yet."

"Well if you're being honest, will you answer something for me?" Deidara's vision was blurry so it was a little difficult for him to make out the other's shrug. "Why do you smoke after talking to your father?"

A sigh came from Itachi's direction and Deidara feared that he'd angered his friend. But then, he spoke and the artist figured the sigh was a tired one. "When I was younger, my father focused so much effort into molding me into the perfect son. I suppose he still does it. I was naturally above average, but Father pushed me further. I had to excel mentally and physically. I could never slack off. Because of him, I grew up eating healthy food and exercising regularly. Not necessarily a bad lifestyle, but I had no freedom. He has a way of making me feel more like a well-trained dog than a human being. He still tries to control me so sometimes when I talk to him, he'll say things that spark something within me. When I thought about what I could do to rebel against my father, I came up with smoking. I would ruin what my father worked so hard for. I will ruin my own body with every drag in order to make my father suffer."

Stunned, Deidara blinked at the raven. He hadn't expected the other male to open up so much. It seemed alcohol made the normally private Uchiha willing to share what he bottled up inside. "That….explains a lot. Makes sense why you spend so much time studying and go to the rec center on a regular basis too, un."

"Old habits die hard."

There was a brief pause while Deidara absorbed this newfound information and pondered what else he wanted to know. He was going to take advantage of this opportunity. Itachi's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Why do you want to know?"

"When you think about it," the artist began, "I don't really know much about you. No one's stopping you from asking me questions, un."

A soft chuckle was heard and there was a fluttering in Deidara's chest. He quickly blamed it on the alcohol. Not the fact that Itachi's low-voice was like velvet.

"I think I know whatever I need to about you. You're rather straightforward."

"We can't all be like you."

"I suppose not. But that's probably a good thing. No one wants to be a trophy."

Conversation between the two stopped and Itachi's already drooping eyes slid closed as he listened to the rain. Deidara simply took the time to observe his friend. It didn't look as if he would have much more time to question the male. It was nearly three in the morning and it was clear that alcohol made Itachi sleepy. He probably had time for one more question so it had to be a good one…and there was one thing that Deidara could think of that not a single member in their circle of friends was certain of.

"So what are you?"

Ink black orbs were revealed once more as Itachi opened his eyes. Not that Deidara could see the smoker's reaction with his blurry vision. "Pardon?"

"Hetero? Homo? Bi? Or are you asexual? A few are starting to think that since you never express any interest in either gender or sex in general, un."

"Actually," the Uchiha admitted," I'm what you'd call a pansexual."

"A what?"

"It's not that I don't find people attractive. I just prefer to keep those feeling to myself. Probably a product of my upbringing," Itachi explained. "As a pansexual, I find gender to be irrelevant. People are people and love has no bounds. I have no choice in who I end up loving and will accept whoever it ends up being regardless of the individual's sexual organs because what I seek in a partner is something deeper."

"So basically for you, it's what's on the inside that matter?" Deidara inquired.

"In layman's terms, yes."

Deidara made a sound of fascination at this revelation.

"You do realize that it is only fair that you now tell me your orientation," Itachi suddenly said.

"What are you talking about, un?"

The artist could hear the smirk in his friend's voice. "Dei, I've known you for over a year now and during that time, you have neither had a girlfriend nor expressed a great deal of attraction to a woman."

Now, the blonde's face was warm for a reason other than the alcohol he consumed. He normally wouldn't have been so embarrassed, but the feelings that he'd been denying for the raven across from him were brought to the surface by the drinking he'd done.

Deidara wanted to see Itachi's reaction when he answered his question and thanks to his currently fuzzy vision, he wouldn't be able to at this distance. Clumsily, the artist got to his feet and walked over to the raven. Gradually, his friend came into focus.

Awaiting a reply, Itachi gazed up at Deidara with half-lidded eyes as the blonde stood before him. He could see the consideration on the smaller male's face. Finally, Deidara moved to sit in the Uchiha's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Itachi stared up at his friend in wonder.

They were so close. Deidara could still smell the smoke clinging to the raven's clothes. There was a flash of lightning that allowed Itachi to see the desire in the other's blue eyes. His arms slowly wrapped around the blonde's waist and he felt some of Deidara's tension slip away.

Leaning down, Deidara awkwardly touched the genius's lips with his own. Their noses bumped a few times as their lips moved against each other. The blonde slipped his tongue into the other's mouth and Itachi groaned. The taste of booze was faint as their tongues wrestled.

Between their kisses, Deidara said "You're an amazing human being…and I hate you for it."

Itachi pulled away and brushed his lips against the blonde's throat. "You're actions say otherwise."

With a pleasurable moan, the artist freed Itachi's dark locks from their ponytail and entangled his fingers into his friend's hair before he reconnected their mouths. There was passion in the kiss that Deidara wasn't aware that Itachi was capable of. It wasn't enough though. Deidara needed more. He needed to feel Itachi's skin against his. Fingering the hem of his shirt, Deidara broke their kiss to pull the article of clothing over his head and throw it aside. Itachi's hooded eyes roved over the newly exposed flesh and a sound of appreciation escaped his throat. He reveled in the beauty of the slender man in his lap. His jeans rode low enough on his hips for his blue boxers to peek out from beneath them. His creamy skin was flawless with the exception of the tattoo on the artist's chest. Leaning forward, Itachi brushed his lips against Deidara's smooth chest. Then his tongue flicked out to tease the artist's nipple eliciting a moan from the blonde. Itachi smirked in response and moved to give a quick nip to the other's collarbone before kissing it. The blonde was panting as he tilted his head back to allow the Uchiha better access. The raven continued his ministrations until he reached his friend's neck, sucking at his pulse point then soothing the spot with his tongue. It drove the slightly smaller male crazy.

With a needy groan, Deidara pulled the genius into another kiss. Their lips moved together in a caress that made Deidara desire something more from the Uchiha. The blonde grew more forceful and as a result, Itachi ended up on his back.

The storm continued outside as their lips clashed and tongues dueled. The pounding of the rain on the window and the rumbling of the thunder intensified their hunger for one another and added to their passion. Warm hands managed to slip under Itachi's shirt and made their way up the raven's torso. Regaining some sense, Itachi broke away from the other male.

"Dei," he gasped.

His breathless tone went straight to the blonde's groin. Deidara groaned and pressed his arousal against the Uchiha's hip.

"Stop Dei," Itachi whispered into the blonde's ear as he struggled to sit up.

Reluctantly, the artist allowed the action. Once Itachi was upright, Deidara buried his face in the other man's shoulder. "I want you so bad," he murmured.

"You can have me," Itachi assured. "But you'll have to be patient."

"But I want you now."

"While that may be true, wouldn't you rather be sober when it happens?"

Deidara mentally cursed the Uchiha's ability to still be somewhat sensible while intoxicated. That wouldn't stop him from arguing though.

"Drunk or sober, I'll still want your cock."

Looking at Itachi's face, Deidara was willing to bet that now Itachi's face was flushed as a result of the alcohol as well as embarrassment. Possibly even arousal if the thing poking his rear was anything to go by.

With a sigh and some effort, Itachi managed to stand and carry the blonde to his bed. It was only a twin so fitting them both on it proved to be quite a task. He attempted to lay the blonde down near the wall, but the artist wouldn't release his grip. Deidara pulled the raven down with him. Despite his slow reflexes, the Uchiha was able to catch himself so he didn't land on his friend. Hands on either side of the wiggling blonde, Itachi hovered over him.

Whimpering, Deidara arched his body into the raven's. "Fuck me."

"Dei, I can barely keep my eyes open," Itachi explained with yet another sigh. "You wouldn't want me passing out in the middle, would you?"

At that, the blonde's form relaxed against the bed. To show his appreciation, the Uchiha brushed his lips against the smaller male's forehead. The gesture was tender and brought to light a different side to the normally calculating and indifferent young man.

"Now sleep."

Itachi made a move to roll off, but Deidara caught hold of his black shirt. Coal black eyes found the blonde's face and Deidara could see the question in them.

"I can't sleep in jeans," he confessed.

"Deidara." The smoker's tone held a warning.

"Please." The artist hated that he had to beg. "I swear I'll behave."

The expression Itachi wore was a skeptical one, but after a moment, Deidara felt the genius's long fingers on the button of his jeans. The alcohol made the normally dexterous Uchiha clumsy. It took him a minute and Deidara wasn't sure if the everclear was entirely to blame or if the raven was somewhat reluctant to undress him.

Once the button was undone, Itachi pulled down the zipper and Deidara lifted his rear off the bed so it was easier for Itachi to remove the jeans. The artist hissed pleasurably as his arousal was freed from the confines of his pants and he was left in only a pair of blue boxers. It was a relief to be out of the tight material.

Itachi couldn't stop himself from admiring the smaller male. His bright hair was spread out on the pillow in a halo. His finger tips lightly grazed the blonde's protruding hips and he could see a small amount of fair hair peeking out from beneath Deidara's boxers. There was a noticeable bulge in the cloth, but Itachi's eyes slid up the artist's body instead of lingering on his obvious excitement. Deidara had a slender build. His stomach was flat and there was little definition to his chest. Yet he was as physically strong as his personality was.

Itachi could admit that he was boring. His odd group of friends was the only thing that really provided excitement to his life. But the only one that he felt was capable of changing him was the crazy blonde beneath him. The Uchiha could sense that quality within the artist. The only other people in the raven's life that had the same quality were his brother Sasuke and cousin Shisui. But they were hours away. Deidara was a blessing.

The bed dipped to Deidara's right as Itachi settle himself on the bed. Sleeping in the clothes he'd worn that day would be a bit uncomfortable, but he'd deal with it. He was too exhausted to change. Instead, the raven rested his head on one of his pillows, allowing his current bedmate to use the other. He didn't even bother crawling under the covers. His eyelids were so heavy that once they slid closed, he was unable to reopen them. Not even when he felt Deidara's slender chest press against his back and his thin arm wrapped around him to keep him close. As long as the artist didn't make any advances, he'd allow the action. Then again, it probably wouldn't matter if the blonde did try something. He was too far gone to care much less do something about it.

It didn't take long for the sounds of the storm to fade away. Itachi was only aware of the warm breath on the back of his neck as Deidara breathed and the steady rise and fall of his chest against his back. For once in a long time, Itachi was genuinely happy. And that was his last thought before being overcome by sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Deidara groaned miserably at the sun hitting his face the next morning. His head was pounding and the bright light was painful. Rolling onto his stomach, the blonde buried his face into a pillow…only to frown because it had a scent that was uniquely Itachi laced with stale cigarette smoke. He was hit with the realization that he wasn't in his bed and struggled to recall what happened last night. Slowly, the memories came to the artist and a grin made its way to his face. But his heart sank when he noticed the lack of warmth beside him. Reluctantly, the blonde turned his head to the left and confirmed that he was in fact alone in the bed.

With a depressed sigh, Deidara shifted to an upright position. Doing so, he felt something odd in his boxers. Glancing down, he found a twenty slipped beneath the waistband. Puzzled, the artist freed the bill and stared at it. Deciding to ask Itachi about it when he found him, Deidara rose from the bed. He immediately regretted the action and held a hand to his head in a desperate attempt to ease his hangover. It was at that moment that the door opened and Kisame entered the room.

"Oh, you're finally up."

"Yeah," the blonde muttered. "What time is it?"

"Two forty-eight."

Deidara grunted in reply. "So where's Itachi?"

"Ran to the library for a few minutes," the blue haired male answered as he eyed the artist. "Said he was going to check out a book."

Nodding, Deidara collected his pants and pulled them on. As he moved to find his shirt, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. There were two red marks marring the blonde's skin. One at the junction of his neck and shoulder while the other was just beneath his jaw. Deidara was suddenly glad that Kisame wasn't one to ask questions because there was no way the taller male hadn't seen the marks of possession.

Through the mirror, Deidara could see the door open. The sight of Itachi made the blonde blush. The raven paid no attention to Deidara's embarrassment as he set his books on his desk. The artist turned around to face his friend. His black hair was in its usual ponytail once more and he looked as if nothing had occurred last night. Sensing Deidara's stare, Itachi looked at his friend expectantly.

"You're wearing glasses, un," the blonde stated lamely.

Itachi's hand came up and adjusted said glasses. "Yes. After falling asleep with my contacts in last night, I didn't feel like dealing with them today. So it's a glasses day."

Kisame watched the awkward exchange…at least it was awkward for Deidara. Itachi seemed completely unaffected by the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Um…the money?" the artist questioned.

"That's the twenty bucks I owe you for dinner yesterday," the Uchiha answered simply as he rummaged through one of his desk drawers. After finding what he was searching for, he walked across the room to pick up Deidara's shirt.

Straightening, Itachi stood before the artist and handed the article of clothing to the blonde as well as a bottle of aspirin.

"Take a few. They'll help with the headache."

That was all Itachi said before going back to his desk and taking a seat. Heart sinking in his chest, Deidara pulled his shirt over his head.

"I guess I'll…see you guys later then, un," the artist muttered sorrowfully.

The blonde slowly made his way to the door. He was almost there when a hand grasped his wrist. Deidara stared at the doorknob wishing he were anywhere else.

"I thought of the favor you're to do," Itachi said.

"O-oh?"

Itachi pulled on the artist's arm so that he spun around. Deidara avoided meeting those dark eyes, but when a hand tilted his chin up, he no longer had a choice.

"You get to be the one to tell our friends about our relationship."

The artist's face instantly heated in a blush that Itachi thought looked absolutely lovely on him. "W-what?" he stuttered in astonishment.

Taking the shorter male's face between his hands, Itachi bent his head to claim the blonde's mouth. Once Deidara overcame his shock, he found himself responding to the kiss. Their lips moved in sync and the artist moaned softly.

When Itachi pulled away, Deidara was left in a daze. A genuine smile appeared on the Uchiha's face that lit up the blonde's world.

"Good luck," the raven stated before taking a seat and turning the tv on.

Deidara remained frozen in place while Kisame looked between the two.

"What the fuck happened last night?"

The only answer Kisame received was a smirk from his roommate.

* * *

**This was actually not the first story I came up with for this alternate universe. However, this idea came to mind and I wanted to post the events in chronological order. So I wrote this one first, but you can expect more Itachi and Deidara fanfics in this universe in the future. :) I guess this would be considered a oneshot since I won't be adding chapters. Instead, I plan to post random episodes from Itachi and Deidara's relationship which most likely don't need to be read in any particular order. Basically, a series of separately posted oneshots involving the same universe and characters.**

**Reviews help me know what my readers like and don't like so I highly encourage them. And if you have any suggestions/requests for this universe, please feel free to let me know in a review or shoot me a PM.**


End file.
